


Pillow Talk

by Ev Pocket (evpocket)



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evpocket/pseuds/Ev%20Pocket
Summary: Just two idiots being stupid in bed.





	Pillow Talk

"Hey Strong Bad, are we boyfriends now?" Homestar asked, kicking his legs playfully under the blankets.

"Uh, no. And that's a stupid question." Strong bad replied, squinting at him. The juxtaposition of the two would have been funny to see. Homestar seemed to have an endless supply of energy, while Strong Bad lay flat on his back, terribly sleepy.

"Oh, so we're still just friends then?"

"No, we're not friends either!" He rolled over to face away from the athlete, sighing.

"Okay." Homestar, still smiling, lay down and cuddled up to Strong Bad. He squirmed and giggled into the wrestleman's back, feeling weirdly giddy. Strong Bad wanted to shove him off the bed, but he didn't have the energy, and besides, the rush of oxytocin was making it difficult for him to be too mean.

"Hey, listen." Strong Bad said suddenly, looking over the clothes that were strewn haphazardly across his bedroom floor, "I hate admitting I'm wrong, but you do wear long pants."

"I'm not wearing any pants." Homestar said, as if Strong Bad was the idiot in the situation.

Strong bad rolled his eyes, "At least he's a good lay..." he muttered to himself.

Homestar ignored the comment, still giggly.

"What the crap are you laughing about?" Strong Bad asked him,

"I'm just thinkin' how funny it's going to be when I tell Marzipan about this."

"Homestar. As funny as it would be to see Marzipan turn sheet white and put to use that vegan-leather fainting couch she bought on eBay like five years ago, if you tell even a single soul about this I will bury you under Bubs' Concession Stand in a solid steel shipping crate."

"Oooh, kinky."

"Wha-- NO! That is absolutely not what I meant. Also, gross." Strong Bad sat up. The tension he felt about anyone ever finding out about this was enough to clear his head.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully for once," Strong Bad started, staring daggers at Homestar, "No one can ever find out about what just happened between us. You must keep this--Hey!" noticing that Homestar was beginning to zone out, he grabbed him and turned him so they were facing again, "You have to keep this a secret, okay?"

"You got it, chief." Homestar answered, with that dopey look of determination he got when he was really intent on something.

Strong Bad could only hope.

"Anyways, since you're so energetic, why don't you go get me a cold one?"

Homestar nodded and hopped out of bed, heading towards the kitchen. By the time he got there, he had already forgotten what Strong Bad had asked for, and instead made himself breakfast.


End file.
